youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Flamingo
|image = AlbertsStuff.jpg |username = AlbertsStuff |style = Gaming |join date = July 19, 2012 |withdrawal = October 15, 2017 |vids = 330 |status = Inactive |most viewed video = }} Albert Aretz (born: ), better known online as Flamingo (or mrflimflam roblox, formerly AlbertsStuff), is an American YouTuber who makes ROBLOX content. Albert was originally known for his old AlbertsStuff channel, but he decided to switch to the Flamingo channel because he wasn't getting any ad revenue due to the profanity of his videos on the AlbertsStuff channel. He started his new channel on July 5, 2017. It is a far more PG channel, which is now his main channel where he posts nearly every day of the week. Albert is known for his Yo Tengo, Earthworm Sally, Su tart, and Still Chill memes. Some of his videos have included ROBLOX myths, starting a trend of fanart and ships between them. He is best known for his comedic style in his videos, although a lot of Flamingo fans prefer AlbertsStuff, demanding it back, as that channel apparently has more comedic content. Associations Albert used to date LanasStuff, who owns a beauty channel. However, the two broke up sometime in December 2018. He is also best friends with Jayingee, though they have stopped making videos together. Albert and Lana bought a house together and did a tour when Jake came over. Albert has now started making videos with his friend Kaden, aka JokerKid5898 on Roblox. They have a running joke that Kaden was hired by Albert, and is required to agree with Albert all the time. Outside of close friendships, he has collaborated with many YouTubers like Tofuu and SynthesizeOG. Albert's current girlfriend is FoxKirsten, who is a twitch streamer. He is also is friends with RussoPlays and KonekoKitten. Personal Life Albert has posted a photo on his Instagram of him and his cat Simon, along with one of his father and him. He also has a dog named Bedrock. Albert has also featured his sister Alexandria Aretz in a couple of his videos. It has been revealed that Albert also has another sister named Mary Aretz. Before he was big, Albert made many Phantom Forces, Apocolypse Rising, and CS: GO videos. Albert's current girlfriend, Kirsten, is a childhood friend of his which he had met at a McDonalds. According to Kirsten, they had been on and off for six years before he had met Lana. She has a YouTube channel called FoxKirsten. Editor(s) Adam (better known as Speedy2662) is Albert's editor. He used to be known as Carlito on the Flamingo channel until his real name was revealed. Albert has another editor, Paige. She does have a YouTube channel (Turn The Paige). She occasionally puts herself in his videos, possibly to represent her commentary on the video and mood. More recently, Albert hired a creative director for his channel, Kaden. Kaden is well known for being the leader of the Roblox Myth Hunters group on Roblox. Albert shut down AlbertsStuff because (due to him not being a kid-friendly channel) he wasnt getting any ad revenue. He wasn't getting money to and that was bugging Albert so he decided to Shut down AlbertsStuff and make his channel, Flamingo (which had only started videos a few months before AlbertsStuff shut down) his main channel. Quotes *"YO TENGO!" (meaning "I have" in Spanish) *"Yes, queen!" *"ugly scp tato, ugly scp tato, ugly scp tato, ugly scp tato" *"Woop!" (when he is spawning something) *"EY GET IN BROTHERS!" (normally say this in a possible southern accent) *"Still Chill, Still Chill, Still Chill, Still Chill, Still Chill" (when something stressful happens, he says this) *"Mwa Mwa Milky!" *"R O U X" *"i kill the killers" (portraying as Demonboy, a satirical Roblox "myth") *"me cool you pool" (former group shout) Trivia *Albert's birthplace was New Jersey. He refers to that area as the 'bad area'. *Albert and Jake have been friends for 8 years. They originally met on Roblox. *Albert’s also well known for making the Spanish phrase “Yo Tengo” (translating to “I have” in English), which was a very popular gag. These days, he calls it a 'dead joke/meme'. *Albert has two cats and two dogs, the cat's names are Leo and Kimmy and one of the dog's names is Bedrock and the other one is a new puppy with no name yet. *Around January 2019, Albert started dating Kirsten. They have known each other since she was 14 years old and Albert was 15. *Albert is 5'11. *One of his favorite video games is The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *Some of the OG fans of Albert know him from a channel called AlbertsStuff. *Albert stopped posting on the channel AlbertsStuff because that channel got age-restricted by YouTube and he got no ad-revenue so he had to make the channel Flamingo. *He is currently "dating" a foam head named "Felipe". However, he abused Felipe so much that he broke him. On September 14, 2019, he brought Felipe back together but he wasn't exactly how Albert remembered him.https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=Br73uesmisg *Some people might think that his Roblox username was referenced to the Flim Flam Brothers, from My Little Pony. Others probably thought it was a random user he made. *Albert used to have brown hair until he dyed it blondish-white. And on November 11, 2019, he dyed his hair back to brown but it was too light and he hated the hair. *It is shown that he is strong. He used to be a "thicc" boy. He didn't like his big muscles due to Albert didn't like how he looked now he is a thin boy and that's just the way he likes it. *Albert has a high metabolism, so he would have to eat a lot, "an insane amount", every single day. *He owns the account luisgamercool 23.https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=_FPpXB2Za74 *He has his own UGC hat on Roblox named "Felipe", which he created along with DieSoft (a very popular UGC creator).https://www.roblox.com/catalog/4131662188/Felipe *Albert has a dog named Bedrock, after the Minecraft block. Bedrock is 10 months old as of November 2019, and is a Pomsky, a mix between a Siberian Husky and a Pomeranian. *Before AlbertsStuff and Flamingo, Albert had another channel called ROBLOXHub, which is still viewable to this day.https://www.YouTube.com/channel/UCh2uNEYySMwikpefLv1YfMQ *Albert has a game named Survive Albert which was made with the help of jandel, NeverTrustBob and TheEpicHaxerYT.https://youtu.be/IsVsnaeoRj4 *Albert is claustrophobic, as stated by a fever dream he had.https://youtu.be/Q101m-FGQyA?t=82 *Albert worked at Macy's on a Black Friday and the following day of an unknown year, and never showed up after. He still technically works there.https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=lDyKXCcMvZE *Some of his fans may call him "flam go", a satirical spelling of "Flamingo". References 'This page was created by AnonymusHitman on April 8, 2018. ' Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views